


The Lady

by nerdy_as_heck



Series: Detailed Dreams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, creepy as hell to me, so i wrote it down and this was the result, this is a dream i had last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: A dream in detail that terrified me while experiencing it. May be used as a plot idea for something else later.
Series: Detailed Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557484





	The Lady

I am in a mall, talking with someone about the boyfriend I wish I had. I see a woman walk through the door. She seems off, and I feel the need to leave, but I do not. That is, until she pulls out a pistol, and starts shooting.  
I try to run out the door like everyone else, but she is yelling. "The next mother-in-law to leave won't make it out alive!" I am no mother in law, but she attempts to shoot me anyway.  
I hide as best I can.  
I end up in a much larger version of my own house, hiding behind a corner. She finds me, and I scream, but she does not shoot. Instead, she smiles and speaks to me, guiding me to a couch where she hands me a paper.  
She explains the difference between complete freedom, restricted living, and being a prisoner. If I chose to stay there, I will be restricted living; allowed to leave, but only occasionally and with her permission. Knowing that my only other option is death, I reluctantly accept.  
She guides me down the hallway of bedrooms, where my old room and a few others are full of other people she has taken, including all my cousins. Though, they seem happy here.  
I am directed up a flight of stairs, where my room is set up with a bed, a closet, and not much else. I ask her where my old belongings are that were in my room, and she says she does not know.  
I am left in my room to open a laptop to the website where I am to see my rules for living.  
Bedtime is 9 pm and I must be awake by 9 am. It is 1 am at the time I arrive, and i cannot sleep all night.  
There are options that you must chose based on actions you took.  
For example:  
"Today's music selection is Monsterhouse"  
1\. "I am listening to it now" You are charged 7.98 and wifi priveledges are taken  
2\. "I will remember to listen later" No consequences  
The entire website is full of such choices, most relying on your honesty rather than anything else. Some give rewards, such as a few dollars and priveledges, and some give consequences as listed above.  
I stay up all night.  
The next day, I am speaking with my brother and my cousin. We are sitting in one of their rooms, talking. All three of us are aware that the lady can hear every word we speak because she has bugged our phones. Conversation is normal, at first, before I mouth the words "I need to call 911". My brother mouths "I wish we could" and its the only hint I have towards them not being as happy as they look.  
I am good. Tomorrow is Christmas, and the lady is kind. She will let me visit my mother and father tomorrow.  
As soon as I see my dad, I take him to the lady's house and explain everything. I am watching this from a distance, insulting myself for being so dumb as to return to the location of the house.  
My dad is exploring her open garage, trying to call the police. I am panicked and keeping a lookout. When her bright pink cadillac turns the street corner, I scream. I knew I'm screwed.  
I run down the other side of the road, leaving my dad behind. Before I exit the neighborhood, I come across another woman in a police car asking if anyone has called for the marines. I say I'm not sure, but I know a house that needs it, and lead her to the lady's house.  
I am standing in front of the garage as the lady exits her car. The police officer is nowhere to be found; seems as though my brain forgot. My dad is standing nearby, but not close enough. I keep begging for him to stand in front of me and keep me safe, but he stands further away and tries to have a discussion with the lady's "friend".  
The kidnapper walks to me angry but eerily calm as I sit on the ground. Asking me if I told my family, which was a rhetorical question.  
And then she asks "do you remember the name of our game with dynamite in the lake?"  
I don't know what game she is talking about, and don't remember much else of what she says as I keep repeating "dad" and begging him to come hug me. He does not speak to me, continuing to stand professional and, though clearly pissed, try to reason with them.  
It does not work.  
I know I will be punished for my actions.  
I know I will not live to the next day.  
That is all I remember.


End file.
